Dark Tooth
Dark Tooth is essentially a much larger and more heavily-armored Sweet Tooth. It is a massive ice cream truck, at least six times the size of Sweet Tooth and three times the size of Minion. The truck's consistent image is black with pink polka dots, and a massive head in Sweet Tooth's likeness. It has been driven by: Charlie Kane (Original driver of Yellow Jacket), Marcus Kane (2nd driver of both Roadkill and Minion) and Needles Kane (Driver of Sweet Tooth). It has only made appearances in Twisted Metal 2 as the final boss, and in Twisted Metal: Head-On as an unlockable vehicle and the penultimate boss. Twisted Metal 2 Dark Tooth is driven by Charlie Kane and is the final boss of Twisted Metal 2. After you finish defeating all the enemies on Hong Kong, the following message will appear along with Dark Tooth: Dark Tooth, Sweet Tooth's father, rises from the sewers. '' ''"You killed my son!" he shouts. "I want my little clown boy back!!!" Vehicle: Chevrolet Step Van / Dark Tooth *'Driver:' Charlie Kane *'Vehicle Type:' Giant Ice Cream Truck *'Handling:' Ultra Tight *'Armor:' 5/5 *'Special Weapon:' 5/5 **Dual Homing Napalm Cone Missiles, Clown Ricochet Bombs, Flaming Headbutt *'Speed:' 5/5 *'License Plate:' U SCREAM Dark Tooth will appear as a giant upgraded version of Sweet Tooth the size of large house, with a giant flaming clown head over it. Once you defeat Dark Tooth, another message appears: But wait...what's this? Inside the giant head you see the shriveled figure of an old man! "Heads up you freak!" the senile fool screams! The giant head previously over Dark Tooth's vehicle will be moving on its own as if it were a player. It is fast but extremely weak. After you finally defeat him, the last message shows: CONGRATULATIONS! '' ''You are the winner. Prepare to meet Calypso '' ''in New York and claim your ultimate prize. Special: Dual Homing Napalm Cone Missiles, Clown Ricochet Bombs, Flaming Headbutt Dark Tooth uses Napalm Cone Missiles as a machine gun, and as such is capable making short work of even Minion. He can also destroy full-health small cars like Mr. Grimm and Spectre by simply running them over. He is also extremely durable, far more so any playable character (even Minion), capable of pulling off a 360 and turning around corners with ease. After destroying the ice cream truck, the player has to fight the flaming head that was on top of it, but this phase is considered much easier because it has far less health than the truck. Dark Tooth can played as through the use of a Gameshark, but the head is not attached and is located on the ground within the current map you battle on. Your machine guns are not replaced by napalm cones, but your ricochets are replaced by giant clown-faced ones and you can also attack by ramming, which can be exceptionally devestating due to his armor and size to other vehicles. However, doing so lags the game greatly. Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicle: '''Giant COE Truck (?)/ Dark Tooth '''Driver: Needles Kane * Age: ??? * Height: 5'9 * Weight: 185 Ibs. Driver: Marcus Kane * Age: 35 * Height: 5'11 * Weight: 255 Stats *'Handling:' 10 *'Armor:' 10 *'Sp. Weapon:' 10 **'Dark Tooth Chew:' Using the jaws attached to it, Dark Tooth grabs, chews, and throws away opponents. *'Speed: '''10 Character Bio Terrible things can happen when a man comes to grips with his dark side. Marcus has spent his life running from his nightmares. Needles has devoted his life to making his nightmares come true. When Marcus surrenders to Needles the whole is greater than the sum of the parts, Marcus' rational mind and Needles' fevered insanity descend into a vortex of sinister chaos. The only possible outcome is the total annihilation of anything that stands in their path. Dark Tooth is the penultimate boss in the story mode of ''Twisted Metal: Head-On. The ice cream truck is indigo-colored with dark purple spots, and has a large opening and closing 'mouth' on the front of the truck, which is Dark Tooth's special, which is very similar to Mr. Slam's. Dark Tooth's machine guns shoot the same napalm cone projectiles that Sweet Tooth's special attack uses. Dark Tooth is driven by Marcus Kane and Needles Kane. Dark Tooth can be unlocked by beating Story Mode once with any character on any difficulty, but is not playable online. When you select Dark Tooth as an opponent, he will still be the same size as when you're playing as him, so the only way to fight the larger Dark Tooth is in Story Mode. 'Ending: '''Marcus Kane was running away from something, until he comes across Tower Tooth. He also discovered Needles Kane that he was with him. After a brief talk if it was a dream or not, and whom Needles was and what was the vehicle they saw. Needles decides: "''Too many questions. I think the best thing is to climb inside and look around...." We later see Marcus and Needles climb into Tower Tooth and start up the vehicle. Commonly known as Split Personality Disorder, Marcus (and/or Needles) suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder. It is unknown if each personality knows of the other, or if there are other personalities. This could explain why Marcus was confused when Calypso referred to him as Needles. Trivia General *This is the only vehicle to have all three of the Kanes drive for it. *In dentistry, a dark tooth is a tooth that turns almost black because of a blood flow problem and the resulting dead tissue causes a discoloration inside the tooth. Twisted Metal 2 *Dark Tooth's license plate reads "U-SCREAM," referencing the quote, "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream." *When Dark Tooth takes enough damage, the head will come off. The head still has a license plate on it. However, this is highly difficult to see. *Dark Tooth is playable with a cheat device. The clown head on top of the truck is removed and the game seriously lags as a result however. *It is an interesting note that when fighting Dark Tooth's head, the head seems to be floating on top of an invisible car. This is easily seen when firing at the head and the head gets launched towards you. The missiles and machine gun bullets collide with the air, with pieces of metal and shrapnel flying off an invisible vehicle. *Dark Tooth also has rear-firing machine guns, similar to Minion's tank. Twisted Metal: Head-On *It is revealed that Needles and Marcus Kane are the same person. Furthermore, they are listed as two separate drivers of Dark Tooth. Twisted Metal (2012) *One can use the Custom Paint Job to make Sweet Tooth look like Dark Tooth. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Vehicles Category:Unlockable Vehicles Category:Non-Playable Vehicles Category:Bosses